Wind and cotton date
by scarlet heaven00
Summary: The lovable Charmy pappitson has always thought of yuno as her prince of meals. But a chance encounter with him may lead to something new and unexpected for the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back again! I loved how my first fanfiction went down there were a lot of surprised faces in the reviews. Not to mention a lot of people viewed it. Now then this will be a yuno x charmy fanfic one-shot. Why you ask? Simple. Apart from asta x Rebecca; yuno x charmy is adorable asf! That and there's no fanfic of those two anywhere so this will be the first one. Don't worry this one-shot won't be as spicy as my last fanfic but expect a lot of humor and sweet moments!**

 **Wind and cotton date night part 1**

Charmy pappiston was walking down the street in her chibi form, skipping around town, eating places out bone dry, and just being adorable.

Charmy: now then let's see where to next

It was at that moment she saw her self-proclaimed "Prince of meals" yuno

Charmy blushed at the sight of him, she had to hide otherwise he'd find he woukd find her. So she used her cotton creation magic to turn into a ball of whool to evade detection

Charmy: (it's my "Prince of meals" yuno! But why is he here? He seems to be alone so I better not bother him)

Just as the loli cotton magic user was about to leave she thought of a great idea…. Or if she messes up a horrible idea.s so she returned to her regular size, then turned to her original size (not the chibi one we see in the manga and anime when she's eating or a comedic moment but her size to where she looks normal)

Charm then walked up to yuno with great confidence

Charmy: hello yuno

Yuno looked at her with the same stoic face as usual

Yuno: charmy? That was your name right?

Charmy blushed at how yuno always remembered her name. yuno may be hard to approach but he's still a good person deep down.

Charmy: I have a question I wanted to ask you!

Yuno: sure go right ahead

Charmy: will you go on a date with me?

Yuno eyes widened and blushed intensely. This was obviously the first time yuno was asked out so it was kinda overwhelming to say the least. That and he's the emo character so him blushing made him out of character for a brief moment

But after thinking about it in his mind he made his decision

Yuno: very well, see you tonight I need to go get ready

That was partially true the other reason was so that he could calm his heart down before he had a heart attack due to the exchange that had just occurred.

Charmy smiled happily

Charmy: ok! I'll get ready too, I wanna look my best!

She tthen blew yuno a kiss

Charmy: see you tonight yuno!

Then charmy turned chibi again and skipped away humming to herself

As for yuno….

Yuno: (oh crap what the hell do I do? Ive never been asked out before! I need to get back and get good advice!)

And with that yuno ran off back to the golden dawn headquarters.

 **Part 1 completed see you all in part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty everyone its time for part 2 of wind and cotton date night!

At the golden dawn headquarters yuno had asked mimosa and Klaus for their advice.

Yuno: so what eaxactly should I do?

Klaus: well if I were you I'd be more cheerful, it's a date after all and you don't wanna make your date feel uncomfortable

Yuno: more cheerful huh?

Klaus: on secomd thought please forget what I just said, you acting cheerful is like asking asta to be emo. So nevermind

Mimosa: well if you want my opinion just be as you are and smile alittle more. You do it when asta is involved

Yuno: good point except please don't say that again I don't need the fangirls to come up with any crazy ideas…

Mimosa: ummm what was that one about?

Yuno: not important. Anyway I think I know what to do.

Klaus: have you actually been on a date before?

Yuno: no comment

Klaus: well first and foremost we got to make you look presentable

Mimosa: and we have to drill as much information as we can into you!

The both of dragged yuno into the next room for the next 4 hours he would listen to lectures and the like

Yuno: (I think I made a horrible mistake…..)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the black bulls headquarters charmy had told everyone the situation

Asta: wow so yuno finally has a girlfriend took him long enough!

Charmy blushed at asta's exclamation

Charmy: I wouldn't go that far… not yet anyways

Asta: well either way I already beat yuno in that regard anyways!

Noelle: hmph whatever bakasta

Vanessa: is someone salty that rebecca and asta are a couple now?

Noelle eyed the busty drinker to the point her magic power had swelled up like her brother's did at the ceremony

Noelle: come again?

Vanessa: nothing….

Luck: so its yuno huh? Can I come bring vanessa with me and it could be a double date!

Vanessa had blushed over her boyfriend's rash outburst but it still made her smile wither way

Magna: luck you just wanna go so you can fight yuno isn't that right?

Luck: am I that obvious?

Everyone: yes!

Vanessa then tied luck up with her string magic

Vanessa: you need some "punishment"

Luck had blushed red over what his girlfriend said. When it came to Vanessa and "punishment"…let's just say luck wont ne able to walk for a while because of what his girlfriend is capable of in bed.

Gauche: take it to a hotel you perverts I don't want to be woken up from my dream of Marie because luck is pounding the crap out of Vanessa

Vanessa: were we that loud?

Everyone: yes!

Yami: well then charmy if you wanna go you can go but if the prick hurts you hes dead

Finral: you sound like an overprotective father

Gordon mumbled, "captain yami a father figure no way."

Then yami kicked Gordon into the wall

Everyone: now you hear him speak?

Charmy: don't worry about me ill be okay! This gonna be amazing! And no one better follow me I want this to be between me and yuno!

Charmy then went to take a nice hot bath

 **This is the end of part 2 part 3 will be the finale.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok everyone it's time for the conclusion of wind and cotton date night!**

It was around 8pm when yuno had arrived in the square. His hair was slicked back, he was wearing black pants with a white collar shirt and was wearing a vest that was opened up. All in all yuno was dressed sharp!

Yuno: I can't believe this… what am I doing? I look ridiculous. Oh well let's see how this plays out I guess

A few seconds later charmy had walked in….

Her hair was no longer in bun form, it flowed freely. She was wearing a purple sundress with white lilies as the design. She looked brand new. She was literraly glistening. She even wore some lip balm for this.

Little did yuno know he was nose-bleeding the entire time.

Charmy had checkled to herself seeing as her prince of meals was was reacting this way because of her.

Charmy: soooo what do you think?

Yuno took a deep breath and say this nonchalantly

Yuno: you may be a loli but you're sexy as hell.

Charmy was blushing red at his statement. No one's ever called her that before.

Charmy: t-thank you yuno, you look hot yourself

Yuno smiled a little

Yuno: well then shall we?

Charmy held his hand and walked with him

Charmy: let's shall

By te time they got into the resurant charmy was alredy stuffing her face, except she did try to be lady-like for yuno's sake. Another thing was she wasn't chibi when she was eating this time

Yuno carefully looked at the petite girl. He never really gave women that much thought in all honesty but when he looked at charmy he felt strange… the good kind of strange. He felt himself get a little arouse by the way she was eating,

Yuno: (I never thought I'd say this put watching her pig out without a care in the world is so hot)

Charmy: so yuno can I ask you something?

Yuno: go right ahead

Charmy: whats your life like?

Yuno: well let's see, me and asta were left at the church as babies, we're kinda like brothers despite the fact we argue from time to time. In addition I'm always trying to progress my wind magic.

Charmy: oh I see. Well my life is bit simpler. I was an outcast always struggling to find food, captain took me in and I have a huge family. Oh and umm are you enjoying yourself?

Yuno: mhm! Im having fun being with you

Charmy then started to shove food in his mouth

Charmy; so embarrassing.

Later that night charmy and yyuno were holding hands again. Even thought it was something as basic as hthat it felt wonderful to them.

Charmy: this is was great date!

Yuno only smiled a little at her response.

Yuno: it's time for dessert

Charmy: but we ate dessert a while ago

Yuno picked up charmy and kissed her softly on the lips

Charmy eyes widend in surprise. She's never neen kissed before. But the feeling of yuno's lips on hers made charmy's heart jump in joy

Yuno smirked at charmy

Yuno: you taste sweet

Chsrmy covered her face to hide her embarrassment

Charmy: w-why did you kiss me?

Yuno: because we're dating now right?

Charmy's thought process went to a halt after she heard him say that

The only thing she did do was pulled yuno down and kissed him

And then again, and again, and again.

Charmy smiled as she saw yuno trying hide his face in her dress

Charmy: well it's time for to head back. And now we're boyfriend and girlfriend.

Yuno smiled again atb the thought of having a girlfriend. It made him feel good.

Yuno: see you tomorrow charmy-chan

Charmy giggled at how he added the honorific

Charmy: same here yuno-kun! Oh and one thing you ought to know

Yuno: and whats that?

Charmy: I want you for dinner tomorrow

Yuno tilted his head in confusion

Charmy then whispered

Charmy: me and you tomorrow in my room, and bring some condoms

Yuno then proceeded to fall to the ground. He coulnt endure what she had just said. And oh boy his body probably won't be able to endure charmy tomorrow

Charmy grabbed yuno's face and kissed him goodnight

Charmy: see you tomorrow yuno-kun

And then she walked away

And then yuno passed out

Yuno: (that's some girl ive got my hands on but I love her anyways)

 **The end!**

 **Wow my second fanfic turned out pretty well in my opinion. First this isn't connected to the first fanfic I did. Asta is rebecca's boyfriend in this fanfic because it's my otp plus Noelle's reaction to Vanessa was hilarious. I'll be doing a lot of black clover fanfics, I have a lot of ideas. And ill post a fanfic about hunter x hunter, gintama, or any other series I watched.**

 **Hell I may do a hilarious crossover soon**

 **Anywho im gone be sure to leave a review and no flames I beg you! Peace!**


End file.
